transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blitzwing
Profile "Destroy first, think later." Blitzwing's ability to transform rapidly into his three modes makes him one of the most effective Decepticons, but also gives him a slightly rebellious nature. Known for his cruel sense of humor...has a reputation as being loud-mouthed, belligerent, and brash. Flies at Mach 2.7, range 1500 miles, and fires heat-seeking concussion missiles as a plane. As a tank, has a track-mounted cannon that fires explosive shells 3.5 miles. In robot mode, uses electron-scimitar and gyro-blaster rifle. Often gets stuck mid-transformation. History Blitzwing just showed up one day on Earth in 1985. He's been a pain in the ass ever since. Notes * Blitzwing gets stuck somewhere between modes whenever he takes 20 points of damage or more in one hit. * Blitzwing is amazing at the Olympics. * Blitzwing lives in a bunker where he keeps all his guns and Olympic medals. * Once Blitzwing and Astrotrain jointly took over leadership of the Decepticons by freezing both Megatron and Starscream in a sewer junction with liquid nitrogen. Blitzwing had the Constructicons build him a giant labyrinth, and when the Autobots came to investigate it, he crushed all of them and had Scrapper build their bodies into a gruesome throne. Righteous! Astrotrain tried to teach trains to be his friends, but they mainly just knocked into things and fell off their tracks. This is why Blitzwing is the unofficial leader of the Triplechangers, and not Astrotrain. * The secret to Blitzwing's incredible speed is overclocking. * In the future Blitzwing decides that not all of the humans are useless meatsacks and teams up with the Kurds to restore Greater Kurdistan. The Kurds join forces with Grimlock's Neo-Americans and are one of the few human civilizations to survive Skids' robot holocaust. * Blitzwing is not a good person. * Air Raid and Blitzwing are best friends. Just ask him! * Blitzwing enjoys playing poker with a deck of cards very special to him - his Executive Gold Ultra Premium Edition deck sent to him courtesy of Playmech Monthly . * Voice actor: Dolph Lundgren as Ivan Drago (video clip) Logs 2028 *The Secret of Segway Island - A group of intrepid Decepticons discover a map to the fabled Segway Island! But what horrors await them there? *Escape From Cygnus Beta - Three Autobots, Paradigm, Mishap and Gantry escape from a Decepticon prison and await pickup. Nothing can go wrong now, surely? 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *Lies, Damn Lies, And Statistics - Sixknight and Grimlock vie with each other to get the dreaded Church of Primus on side. 2029 *Tentacles of Doom - A group of Decepticons explore the remains of the old Antarctic base... and find unwelcome squatters! *Where Eagles Dare - Outburst orders the Decepticons to capture biosamples of Earth's wildlife for Thunderwing. A squad of Decepticons travels to Yellowstone park to kidnap some rare eagles. Can the Autobots stop them, or is extinction forever? *Arm Deals - Blueshift has his arms stolen by an alien arms dealer! He and his Deceptibuddies must travel to a McDonalds car park in France to get them back! 2030 * Of Copper and Robbers 2034 * Forest Rumble - Altitron 's debut as Blitzwing's player. Poor Air Raid. It's going to be a bad year for you. * Mayhem in Magnaron - Blitzwing leads a Decepticon task force against Sky Lynx in retaliation for an Autobot assault on Darkmount earlier that month. Spoiler alert: Blitzwing breaks the MUSH in the process. * A Lesson in Pawns - Blitzwing and Ravage battle it out in a group training session with subordinate warriors. Ravage completely misses the point. * Skirmish at the Core 4: Brawl's Coloring Book - Blitzwing, Snapdragon, Brawl, Frenzy, and Blast Off battle a score of Autobots for drone mainframe superiority! * Leadership Duel: Scorponok vs Shockwave - Blitzwing is one of many spectators who witness an epic duel for interim leadership of the Decepticons between Shockwave and Scorponok. * Crystal City Jailbreak (sort of) - Blitzwing, Needlenose, and Blast Off thwart an attempt by Blurr, Chromedome, and Skydive to liberate prisoners in Crystal City. * Torquefire - Blitzwing and Backfire encounter Air Raid and Torque while on patrol over Cybertronian swamplands. Impactor makes an appearance because Air Raid is a moron. * Brainstorm's New Nemesis - Blitzwing happens upon Brainstorm and Blurr during a patrol over the graveyard on Cybertron. Backfire also happens. * The Young and the Repairless - Blitzwing seeks out systems repairs from Harrow. Backfire defends her honour - for what, I don't know. * Lessons of the Ego - Blitzwing tests Blast Off by pitting him against an Air Raid hologram in Darkmount's training simulator. * Why You So Obsessed With Me - Blurr and Blast Off, Blitzwing and Air Raid add another chapter to their escalating rivalries. * Freezeout's Got Legs and Backfire Knows How to Use Them - Blitzwing fites Air Raid. Freezeout and Backfire exchange fashion tips. * Hiding From the Monsters ...In the Monsters' Den - Blitzwing and Blast Off interrupt one of Jetfire's scientific explorations. And trespass in the process. * Empire Day Festival - Blitzwing is on hand to revel in the festivities. And to receive his prize. * Son of Repugnus - Blitzwing provides Swindle with muscle on a mission to locate and retrieve the missing Blast Off. * Party Animals - Blitzwing can't resist good beer - or a good fight. Having both at once is even better. * 2034 Olympics: Elita One and Broadside VS Fusillade and Blitzwing * 2034 Olympics: Demolition Derby - Blitzwing competes as the sole Decepticon representative. * 2034 Olympics: Weirdwolf VS Blitzwing - Blitzwing defeats Weirdwolf to capture the gladiatorial heavyweight gold medal. * Cyclonus' Targetmaster Upgrade - Blitzwing is on hand to witness Cyclonus and Nightstick's binary bonding. * Bomb Diggity - Blitzwing vs Rodimus Prime. Nuff said. * Thunder Down Under - Blitzwing and Blast Off terrorize Air Raid, Skydive, and Melody Reynolds in Australia. * Kaon Confrontation - The Autobots are on a mission to plant an advanced sensor network in Kaon, but their efforts are hampered by a group of Decepticons who turn up to defend the city. Players * Galvatron again! * Spike Witwicky * Galvatron * Ion Tzil'Macht * Beccawing * Current: Altitron Category:Triple-Changer